Vertraue niemandem!
by Sensei-San
Summary: Brooklyn weiß, dass er niemandem außer sich selbst vertrauen kann. Aber im Kampf gegen Tyson gerät diese Ansicht ziemlich ins wanken.
1. vertraue niemandem

Alles ist dunkel um ihn herum. Seine Gedanken schweben im Raum unher. Die Angst hat von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Brooklyn krampft seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf. Er versucht damit, die bösen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Der Junge redet mit sich selbst. "Verschwindet! Verschwindet endlich!" wiederholte er unentwegt.

Seine Gedanken sagten ihm immer, dass er niemandem vertrauen konnte. Und sollte. Alle sind gegen ihn. Nur er allein kann auf sich vertrauen. Er kann sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen. Niemand will ihm etwas Gutes. Alle sind gegen ihn. Sogar seine eigenen Teammitglieder.

Aber was für ein Team? Jeder kämpft nur für sich selbst. So etwas soll man Team nennen? Sicherlich nicht. Jeder hält sich für den Besten. Aber alle irren sich. Nur Brooklyn und sein Bit Beast Zeus sind die Besten. Im bevorstehenden Turnier werden sie es allen zeigen.

Ein dunkles hysterisches Lachen brach aus Brooklyn hervor. Er war sich seines Sieges sicher. Er konnte nicht verlieren. Sein Talent war größer als das Können aller anderen zusammen. Nur er war der Beste, und sonst niemand!

Dennoch huschte immer ein Bild durch seine Gedanken. Er war ein Junge darauf abgebildet. Er trug ein Baseballcap. Dieser Junge trug dieses Cap falsch herum. Er trug blaue Handschuhe und eine rot-blaue Jacke. Dessen Ärmel hochgekrempelt.

Der Anblick dieses Jungen immer und immer wiedermachte Brooklyn halb wahnsinnig. Er wusste nicht, wer das war. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Wer, um alles in der Welt, war das? Was wollte ihm sein Gehirn damit sagen? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, nicht deuten.

Dann wollte er es auch nicht mehr. Der rothaarige Junge wollte nicht mehr daran denken und sich auch nicht mehr aufregen. Er verdrängte das Bild und den Gedanken daran. Erfolgreich. Zwar tauchte das Bild noch immer in ihm auf, aber er beachtete es nicht mehr. Brooklyn ignorierte diese Warnung seines Körpers völlig.

Einige Tage später kam es dann zum Kampf. Das Turnier hatte begonnen. Zuerst kämpften seine Teamkameraden. Alle zeigten ihr Besten. Doch bei einigen war es nicht gut genug. Ein spöttisches Lächeln überkam Brooklyn dabei immer.

Der letzte Kampf stand nun bevor. Brooklyn trat aus dem Zimmer, in dem er bis dahin saß. Er wollte nicht bei den anderen sein. Er wollte keine falsche Heuchelei. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mochten. Sie waren auf sein außerordentliches Talent neidisch.

Brooklyn trat aus dem Zimmer, von dem aus er die Kämpfe beobachten konnte. In diesem Raum gab es einen Bildschirm, von dem er den Kampf sah. Ein kurzer Gang die Treppe hinauf und schon stand er an der Beyarena. Nun kam sein Gegner. Er war der Junge, den er zuvor immer sah, in seinen Gedanken.

Nun spielten seine Gedanken verrückt. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten habe. War das eine Warnung? War es eine Ankündigung? War es ein Zeichen? Welche Bedeutung hatte es? War es ein gutes Zeichen? Ode ein schlechtes? Brooklyn wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.

Seine Kameraden riefen ihm Mut zu. Aber darauf gab er nichts. Sie logen ihn doch nur an. Sie heuchelten Freundschaft vor. Dabei mochten sie ihn gar nicht. Sie wollten eigentlich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Und er genauso wenig mit ihnen. Er traute ihnen keinen Meter weit. Und auch seine Gedanken wollten ihn nur unsicher machen. Alle wollten, dass er versagt. Sie wollten, dass sein Talent zerbricht. Sie wollten ihn vernichten. Alle waren nur neidisch.

Dann begann der Kampf. Einige Minuten konnte sich sein gegenüber, Tyson wurde er genannt, gut halten. Doch dann setzte Brooklyn zu einem ernsthaften Kampf an. Zeus, sein Bit Beast, schlug auf den Blade des anderen ein. Kräftige Schläge musste er einstecken. Brooklyn sah seinen Sieg schon vor Augen.

Doch dann begannen die Teammitglieder von Tyson diesen anzufeuern. Sein Blade wurde plötzlich stärker. Auch Tyson wurde stärker. Sein Selbstbewusstsein stieg mit jedem Wort seiner Freunde. Wut entbrannte in Brooklyn.

Es durfte nicht sein, dass ein einfacher Blader nur mit albernen Zurufen gegen ein solches Talent gewinnt. Das durfte nicht sein. Das durfte es nicht!

Brooklyn´s Wut machte seinen Blade stärker. Er konnte dem Blade des anderen Paroli bieten. Er wurde immer stärker. Auch stärker als sein Gegner. Nun hatte der rothaarige den Kampf wieder unter Kontrolle.

Er befahl Zeus dessen Attacke. "King of Darkness!" brüllte er voller Energie.

Die Umgebung wurde in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Brooklyn´s finsteres Lachen hallte durch die Endlosigkeit der Finsternis. Tyson und sein Blade waren gefangen. Er konnte nichts ausrichten. Aus dem Nichts griff Zeus an. Die schnelle Umdrehung des Blades schubste Dragoon, das Bit Beast seines Gegners, weit weg. Glücklicherweise landete er gut und drehte sich weiter.

Nun setzte Tyson zu einem Schlag an. Aber Zeus konnte ausweichen. Ein Gegenangriff von Zeus schubste Dragoon aus der Bahn. Er wurde langsamer und drohte stehen zu bleiben. Noch schnelle Angriffe seitens Zeus sollten Dragoon den Rest geben.

Genauso wie Dragoon wurde auch Tyson immer schwächer. Die Schrammen und Kratzer von Dragoon, seinem Bit Beast, gingen auf ihn über. Der Junge mit dem Cap war schon völlig außer Atem. Er konnte sich gerade so auf den Beinen halten. Ein letzter Angriff und Tyson war erledigt.

Aus der Ferne drangen nun Stimmen zu ihnen Durch. Die Dunkelheit erhellte sich und Tyson wurde wieder stärker. Die Stimmen waren die seiner Freunde. Sie riefen ihm Mut zu und feuerten ihn an. Auch Dragoon wurde bei seinen Umdrehungen wieder stabiler. Beide bekamen neue Kraft.

Brooklyn wurde immer wütender und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er lies Zeus mit all seiner Kraft angreifen. Doch er prallte an Dragoon ab als wäre dieser kein bisschen getroffen worden. Brooklyn verstand kein Wort mehr. Er wusste nicht, warum Zeus´s Angriff keine Reaktion mehr zeigte. Er war ratlos.

Dies schürte seine Wut umso mehr. Eine dunkle Aura legte sich um den Jungen und sein Blick wurde wütend. Völlig von Sinnen befahl er Zeus Angriffe, die keine Reaktion zeigten. Dragoon war wie von einem Schutzschild umgeben.


	2. vertraue deinen Freunden

Je mehr Brooklyn´s Angriffe abprallen, umso wütender wird er. Seine blinde Wut lässt ihn kaum sehen, dass er Zeus völlig erschöpft. Immer weiter befielt Brooklyn einen Angriff. Zeus führt sie immer brav und gehorsam aus. Mit letzter Kraft greift Zeus nun an.

Wieder wird alles in Dunkelheit getaucht. Tyson und Dragoon umgibt jeweils ein schwarzer Schleier. Tyson kann sich nicht bewegen. Dragoon dreht sich immer langsamer. Der Junge Tyson schließt seine Augen und driftet langsam in die Dunkelheit um ihn herum ab.

Doch leise hört er Stimmen. Sie rufen seinen Namen. Langsam werden die Stimmen immer lauter und deutlicher. Er erkennt sie. Es sind die Stimmen seiner Freunde. Tyson reißt seine Augen auf und sieht sich um. Er erkennt, dass er gefangen ist.

Dank seiner Freunde fängt er an sich in dem schwarzen Schleier zu bewegen. Er wehrt sich gegen seine Gefangenschaft. Und auch Dragoon nimmt wieder mehr Fahrt auf. Tyson befreit sich aus dem Schleier. Ebenfalls Dragoon.

Zusammen stehen die beiden in der Finsternis Brooklyn gegenüber. Ein selbstsicherer Blick erscheint auf Tyson´s Gesicht. Brooklyn wurde nervös. Wie konnte sich der Kerl nur aus dem Schleiergefängnis befreien? Es war ihm unverständlich. Die Verwirrung um diese Befreiung ließ die Gegend ergrauen. Doch seine kurze zeit später aufkommende Wut stieß alles wieder ins Schwarz.

Tyson redete auf ihm ein.

"Warum tauchst du alles in Schwarz? Wieso kapselst du dich so ab?"

"Sei still!" brüllte Brooklyn genervt und völlig verzweifelt.

"Warum? Willst du nicht mit mir reden?"

"Du sollst still sein!"

Tyson verstummte. Er ging nun auf Brooklyn zu.

"Bleib stehen! Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

"Willst du wirklich die ganze Zeit allein sein? Willst du nicht lieber mit Freuden zusammen sein?"

"Freunde? Was für Freunde? Ich habe keine Freunde!"

"Aber jeder Mensch hat doch Freunde."

"Ich aber nicht! Alle sind immer nur neidisch. Sie sind eifersüchtig auf mein Talent!"

"Aber es gibt auch Menschen, die nicht eifersüchtig sind. Es gibt Menschen, denen man vertrauen kann. Auch wenn man miteinander rivalisiert." In diesem Moment dachte er speziell an Kai.

"Du weißt doch gar nichts! Du kennst mich nicht! Auch du bist eifersüchtig! Du kannst mein Talent nicht akzeptieren!" brüllte Brooklyn mit heiserer Stimme.

Tyson kam unaufhörlich auf den rothaarigen zu. Dieser wich immer zurück. Doch dann stand er an einer unsichtbaren Wand. Er kam nicht mehr weiter. Brooklyn saß in der Fall und Tyson kam auf ihn zu. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Brooklyn sackte auf seine Knie.

"Vertrau mir einfach. Ich bin nicht neidisch. Ich bewundere dein Talent. Aber ohne Training hilft dir auch das größte Talent nicht weiter."

Tyson war vor Brooklyn angekommen. Dieser sah den vor ihm stehenden Jungen an. Dieser lächelte ihn freundlich an und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Brooklyn aber griff nicht nach dieser. Er schlug seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und brüllte verzweifelt.

Die dunkle Gegend bekam Risse und splitterte auseinander. Dahinter erschien eine weiße endlose Fläche. Alles war nun erhellt. Brooklyn sah sich verwundert um. Die dunkle Welt um ihn herum hatte sich gewandelt. Nun war alles in hellem Weiß.

Vor ihm stand noch immer Tyson. Er streckte noch immer seine Hand aus und lächelte nett. Nun ergriff Brooklyn die Hand. Tyson zog ihn hoch. Als Brooklyn aufgestanden war, sah er Tyson an, der ihn nun breit anlächelte.

Auch die Stimmen tauchten wieder auf. Alle riefen die Namen der beiden Blader. Einige riefen Tyson´s Namen und andere den von Brooklyn. Nun zerbrach auch die weiße Welt. Sie standen in einem zerstörten Stadion. Die Zuschauer standen um sie herum.

Ein Kreis war um ihnen gebildet. Voller Spannung sahen alle auf die zwei Blades, die sich vor den beiden unaufhörlich drehten. Die auf der Seite von Tyson, feuerten Tyson an und die auf der Seite von Brooklyn, diesen.

Der rothaarige Junge schaute sich um und sah die Freude in den Augen der Zuschauer. Ihre Freude für diesen Sport erkannte er nun. Auch Tyson sah glücklich aus. Er setzte nicht auf Talent. Er setzte auf Training und seine Freunde. Diesen vertraute er blind. Das sah man ihm an.

Die Freunde Tyson´s standen auf seiner Seite oder seitlich von ihm und feuerten ihn und Dragoon an. Brooklyn´s Teamkameraden feuerten ihn an. Und auch viele Zuschauer riefen seinen Namen.

Siegessicher lächelte Tyson seinem gegenüber an. Dies war eine stumme Aufforderung zum Weiterführen ihres Kampfes. Immerhin drehten sich die Bit Beast noch und somit war der Kampf noch nicht vorbei.

Tyson und Brooklyn gaben ihren Blades den Befehl zum Angriff. So wurde der Kampf weiter geführt und in Brooklyn sah man nun die Freude an diesem Sport. Er begann anderen zu vertrauen und sich ihnen zu öffnen.

**Ende**


End file.
